Emmett's Revenge?
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sequel to Pay Back. It has been 2 years since Bella pulled her Revenge. Bella and Annie are now vampires and have children of their own. Emmett is scheming. He wants his revenge. Will he get his revenge? Will he get his revenge on the two sisters? Will the two sisters outsmart him? Will the two super stronger sisters bet Emmett done into humalation?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All character's belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only own Annie, The Castle's, And the kids but Renesmee.**

* * *

**Sequal to Pay Back.**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the long awaited sequal to Pay Back. If you haven't read Pay Back you should do so before reading this story.**

**On another note: Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Introduction**

It has been 2 years since Bella pulled her Revenge. Bella and Annie are now vampires and have children of their own. Emmett is scheming. He wants his revenge. Will he get his revenge? Will he get his revenge on the two sisters? Will the two sisters outsmart him?

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

_**Emmett's POV**_

_I can't believe they prank me. Me the king of pranks. I will have me revenge. Just you wait and see. I'll take my title back even it is the last thing I do__**…**_

* * *

_2 years later…_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It has been two years since Bella and I have gotten married. It ended up being a double wedding with Annie and Chris. Charlie gave both girls away. We all went on a separate honeymoon. I took Bella to Esme Isle and Chris took Annie to Fiji because of his power he could make as not sparkle in the sun. What we both didn't expect from our honeymoons were for Bella and Annie to both fall pregnant. The pregnancy was quick and they both gave birth to twins a month later. But they both lost too much blood and Chris and I both had to change them.

Bella gave birth to a boy and a girl and we named them Renesmee and Anthony Jacob. Annie also gave birth a boy and a girl and they named them Amanda Jane and Tyler Harrison.

When the wolf pack found out about the pregnancy's they decided to attack us. But Jacob, Seth and Leah broke off from the pack to warn us and help us. They all stayed with us keeping Sam's pack back from us. After both sets of twins were born. What we didn't expect was for Jacob to imprint on Renesmee, Leah to imprint on Anthony and Seth to imprint on Amanda. The imprinting made it so Sam's pack couldn't attack us because of their laws.

After turning both Bella and Annie into Vampires Charlie wanted to be turned. He said he couldn't lose his daughters. So we changed him a couple of hours after we changed Bella and Annie.

Surprisingly Bella, Annie and Charlie all had control of their bloodlust. It must be a Swan thing. That's what we all think.

After a couple of months in Forks we moved to Portland. Jacob, Leah and Seth coming with us to be close to their imprints. Annie, Chris and their children live with the Castle's at their house not far from us. It would look to suspicious if we all lived together. But it really doesn't help. We are too big.

The kids are now two years old but they look about 4 or 5. Renesmee's first word was Mama and Anthony's first word was also Mama. Amanda's first word was Dada and Tyler's first word was Mama.

Renesmee can put thoughts into people's heads and she can put a vampire to sleep. Anthony can read thoughts and control mines but we have told him not too. Amanda can freeze people and vampires and she can see the past. Tyler can control the weather and is a physical shield.

For the last couple of days Emmett has been unusually quiet and has tried blocking his thoughts for me. But he hasn't really succussed. He thinks because everything has settled down he will get revenge on Bella and Annie for what they did to him. I must warn them.

"Bella will you and Annie go on a hunt with me?" I ask her and Annie

"Of course we will. Rose will you watch the kids", Annie and Bella say together

Their connection has grown stronger since the change.

We quickly run into the woods once we are far enough away from the house and I have made sure we aren't followed. I stop.

"Why are we here Edward?" Bella asks

"Is something wrong?" Annie asks

"Emmett is planning on getting his revenge on the pair of you", I tell them

"About time", they both reply

"You know about this?" I ask them

"We suspected that he would want to get revenge. But we didn't know when", Bella says

"Thanks for telling us", Annie says

"What are you going to do?" I ask them

"I think it is time for a prank war"

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I am going to get my revenge. And no one knows a thing…

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

Second Chance at Life  
Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
New Life, New Pack  
Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
Different Life  
New Life  
Emmett's Revenge?  
My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
Sun Rise  
Alive  
True Mate  
Harry's Army  
Bella's Secrets  
Everything Changes  
Secret Life  
A Long Wait  
Secrets  
Together Again  
Into the Future  
Time Turner  
Bringing them Home  
One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


End file.
